


You Are My Sunshine(Please don't take my sunshine away)

by Lenaskale



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, F/F, Heavy Angst, I cried when writing, Lena is selfless, She loves Kara a lot, She would do it again for Kara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lenaskale/pseuds/Lenaskale
Summary: "K-Kara, I'm scared."Lena's voice is so small and fragile. She held Kara's hand tight. Her grip begin to tighten as she felt all air leave her chest. She begins to breathe quickly. She squeeze the hand even tighter. Kara begins to hum a soft familiar tune."You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey."Kara sings quietly and calming. Lena slowly start to breathe in and out. Regaining her normal breathing, her heart beat slowly decreases to a normal rate. "You'll never know, dear, how much I love you." She pause to kiss Lena's forehead. "Please don't take my sunshine away."Lena eyes has shut. Kara whispers a soft 'You're safe' and place another kiss on her forehead.





	You Are My Sunshine(Please don't take my sunshine away)

**Author's Note:**

> Before I start, let me just say I cannot write angst even if my life depends on it so I want to apologize in advance.

Lena shouts as she sits up from her bed. Her heart is racing, she's sweating, and she's clutching the blanket for dear life. The nightmare is fresh in her mind causing her heart to pound quicker and harder against her chest. She feels strong arms wrap around her protectively.

"It was just a nightmare. You're okay. You're safe."Kara whisper bringing Lena to lay on her chest. The blonde woman holds her closer."You're safe."

"K-Kara, I'm scared."Lena's voice is so small and fragile. She held Kara's hand tight. Her grip begin to tighten as she felt all air leave her chest. She begins to breathe quickly. She squeeze the hand even tighter. Kara begins to hum a soft familiar tune.

 _"You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey_."Kara sings quietly and calming. Lena slowly start to breathe in and out. Regaining her normal breathing, her heart beat slowly decreases to a normal rate. " _You'll never know, dear, how much I love you_." She pause to kiss Lena's forehead. " _Please don't take my sunshine away._ "Lena eyes has shut. Kara whispers a soft ' _You're safe_ ' and place another kiss on her forehead.

It was a thing that happen most nights. Lena would wake up screaming and have a small panic attack but Kara would sing her the soft words of the lullaby. The sound of her heartbeat, and the warmth that spreads her body when Kara's holds her tight soothe her. It's the only way to stop the hyperventilating, and the woman had the softest voice in the world. It brings angels to shame.

In the morning, Lena wakes Kara up with a plate of Pancakes.

"What's the occasion?"Kara smiles leaning over to give Lena a kiss. The woman gives a quick peak then place down the plate of pancakes.

"Just a way of saying thank you for dealing with my nightmares and panic attacks."Lena says shyly.

"Oh honey,"Kara grabs her hand pressing her lips on Lena's knuckles,"It's no problem or burden. I don't mind at all besides I love knowing you feel safe in my arms."

"You're the most wonderful girlfriend in the whole world."Lena smiles.

"Well then, you're the most wonderful girlfriend in the universe."

"I have to head to work, my love."Lena gives another quick peak and start to head out the door.

"Love you!"She hears Kara shout as she shut the front door.

-

Lena place down her pen and pull out her phone. She's been signing papers for the past hour, she needs a break.

"Hey love, are you busy?"Lena ask.

"I'm heading out to get lunch, do you want me to bring you lunch?"

"Can Y-"Three men come crashing through the window.

Lena jump out of her seat."W-What are you doing here!?"

"Lena what's going on?!"she hears Kara voice shout from the phone.

The men say nothing, instead they pull a small pistol and shot gas to Lena's face.

She begin to lose consciousness. Her legs are starting to become weak, her eyes lids shut. The last thing she hears before blacking out is the shout of her name from the phone.

-

Cold water is what woke Lena up. She tries to move her arms but they're tied. She looks around her surroundings, she's in a empty building.

"It's great to see my daughter once again."Lena swallows the lump in her throat as Lillian approach her.

"Where's your cyborg?"Lena notice how her mother seem to be the only one in this building.

"I'm tired of letting others do my dirty work. I decide to do it myself."Lillian responded.

"You won't get away with this. Supergirl will crash in here anytime moment now."Lena hopes the threat is enough to stop her mother.

"Oh sweetie, that's exactly what I want."

"What do you mean?"Her face scrunch up.

"I'm not here to kill you. I'm here to kill Supergirl. Like you said, she'll crash in here any moment."Lillian laughs as she walk back into the darkness.

Lena now hopes Kara doesn't find her. She would much rather be the target than for Kara to be targeted. Her heart start to pound hard against her chest when the roof cracks and Supergirl landed.

"Kara! Get out of here!"Lena shouts but Kara is already on her side.

"Lena, are you hurt?"Kara unties her and stand her up.

"Kara it's a tra-"

A metal ball hits Kara's boots. Before she can react, a painful screech lets out causing the super to fall down on her knees.

Lillian's walks out holding a small gun that's glowing green.

"Mother please don't hurt her!"Lena shouts."I'll do whatever you say! Please don't!"

"It's a little too late."Lillian wickedly smiled."Sorry it had to be this way."She raise the gun and pointed to Kara.

  
"Put your weapon dow-"Alex's voice is interrupt by the gun shot.

It all happened in a flash. Lena is laying on the cold metal floor, bleeding from her chest. Lena blinks and suddenly Kara is holding her with hand on wound.

"No. No. No."Kara repeatedly said, the tears start blur her vision."Lena what did you do."

Lena can feel her own tears falling down her cheek. She doesn't like seeing Kara upset. Breathing starts to be hard. The pressure in her chest is heavy. She pushed Kara out the way only to hit herself. Lena took a bullet for Kara and although she's scared, she's would do it again. She would take a bullet for Kara again because people need her.

"K-Kara, I'm scared."Lena's voice is fragile. The heaviness of her chest increases.

Kara starts to hum." _Y-You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are grey_."Kara stops to swallow the lump in her throat. The blonde's tears are falling on Lena but she doesn't mind. This will be the last time she gets to be hold by Kara. " _You'll never know, dear, how much I l-love you_."Her chest no longer feels heavy instead it feels numb. Her vision is beginning to darken, and it's harder to keep her eyes open. Kara stops singing to press a kiss on Lena's forehead. Lena gives a weak smile to Kara as her eyes shut, ascending to forever deep slumber.

" _P-Please don't take my sunshine away_."

 


End file.
